<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Respect Time Travel by TaeFansick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986561">I Don't Respect Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick'>TaeFansick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, mature for content in latter half</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rick wanted was to surprise Steven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Respect Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?”</p><p>The man refiling through their freezer stiffened. He was an older man scowling, dressed like he was a doctor of some sort. “I was just here grabbing something and then leaving. Obviously I mis-estimated the time you’d be back. Otherwise you would’ve never known I was here.”</p><p>The young hybrid stepped further into his home as the man shut the freezer. He took a seat on one of the barstools. “I’m Steven. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Rick.” </p><p>“I get to call you by your first name? Even though you’re an adult?” </p><p>“Uh...Yeah, of course. I mean…” He sighed. “Jeeze, it’s weird to see you this young. In my time you’re like...thirty.” </p><p>“Are we friends?! In the future?!” Steven squeed. “What am I like? Am I strong?” </p><p>“Crazy strong.” </p><p>“So what are you looking for?”</p><p>Rick rubbed the back of his neck as he pondered how to go about this conversation. “Well...In my time, we’re actually dating…”</p><p>“We are?” Rather than be repulsed as a young boy would likely be, Steven just smiled and propped his face in his hands, swaying his feet. “How did we meet?”</p><p>“In space.” Rick smiled fondly. “You’re actually kinda like a Gem Prince or something. You use your power to help a lot of people. I took my grandkids to see the planet and I wound up running into you. And for some reason when I asked you out, instead of telling me to screw off like a normal person, you said yes.” </p><p>“How long have you and future me been together?” </p><p>“A couple of years. Which is why I came here. It’s our anniversary soon and...you always do really nice stuff for me but you don’t really ask for anything. I’m not good with the romantic stuff. But I did remember you telling me about your favourite treat. You told me about how they discontinued this Cookie Cat thing so-”</p><p> </p><p>“They stop making Cookie Cats?!” </p><p>Rick snickered. “Yeah. You sometimes make your own, but I thought it would be nice to surprise you with some. I looked all over online, tried ordering some and I just...thought traveling to when they still had them would be easier.” </p><p>“I have a couple tucked away in the back. I push them further so they stay super cold even when I’m opening the door a lot for other stuff.” </p><p>Rick gave a nod, opening the freezer back up to retrieve them and slip in a bag he designed to keep them cold. “I appreciate it. And you will, too.” He relaxed, having gotten at least something he knew his Steven would like. “You really saved me on this gift.”</p><p>“Can I meet my future self?” </p><p>Rick paused. “....I don’t know that would be a good idea-”</p><p>“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” </p><p>“...” Rick sighed, running a hand over his face. “Never was good at telling you no. But-!” He put up a finger, amused when Steven put on his serious face. “Very quick trip. No staying over and this won’t be a frequent thing. I’ve got to get you back home. And you probably shouldn’t actually talk to him. I don’t think you talking would be a good idea.” Steven deflated but nodded. “Okay then.” Rick pulled out his portal gun, shooting it at the wall. </p><p>“Wow! Cool!” He ran around, looking closer at the portal. He grinned, looking like he was going to burst with excitement when he went to grasp Rick’s hand. “Let’s go!” </p><p>Oooo</p><p>Steven was motioned by Rick to stay hidden as he led them into what looked like a kitchen, tons of light coming in from the sliding doors. The scientist moved past the counter, finding his Steven washing the few dishes in the sink. “Hey.” He ruffled his Steven’s hair, handing him the bag with a smile. “Happy Anniversary.” </p><p>The past hybrid watched his older self take the gift with a surprised expression painted on his face. Steven couldn’t help but be happy that he was able to help with this. His future self was wearing a black shirt with the yellow star, which the hybrid immediately recognized as more of his dad’s merchandise. He was delighted to see how much taller and stronger his older self looked. </p><p>“Rick, where did you even get these?!” </p><p>“Can’t reveal that but I’m confident you’ll figure it out.” He paused watching Steven place them in the freezer. “Sorry I couldn’t think of anything better.”</p><p>“Stop with that. I appreciate it!” He gave Rick a peck on the cheek, smiling. “I should get your gift for you to open. I left it downstairs-”</p><p>“Nah, wait a minute.” Rick interlocked their hands together. “Hey, I know we don’t talk about it too much but I need to ask you something.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“This is a dumb question but just...humour me. If could like...go back in time and tell your younger self something, what would it be?” </p><p>Younger Steven stayed as still and quiet as possible, hanging on every word. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t respect time-travel.” The older Steven teased. “What was it you said? ‘I’m not going to waste my time doing something that’s already been done by Ant Man’?” </p><p>Rick look flustered and the younger Steven had to bite back a giggle at that. “Just curious. I spent all day finding those because you said you liked them as a kid and it just got me thinking. I mean, you’ve been through some shit, right? What could you say to yourself to just like...I dunno, prepare, I guess.” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Steven hummed. “I mean, I think a lot of it, I had to deal with as it happened. And I don’t know a lot that could make it easier. I guess I would want Bismuth freed out of Lion’s mane sooner.” </p><p>Younger Steven’s brow furrowed. He pulled out his cellphone to write it in a memo, keeping it open as the older version of himself kept talking. </p><p>“I would want Lapis freed from the mirror sooner and heal her Gem. But I’d probably tell her to stay on Earth until we knew how to deal with Homeworld.” </p><p>Younger Steven had never typed so fast in his life. </p><p>“I would want to tell Pearl that I already knew about Mom being Pink Diamond and faking her shattering. And that it was okay to tell the younger me the whole story.” </p><p>Steven froze. Mom wasn’t a Rose Quartz?</p><p>“Oh! And I would want to tell my younger self that he’s healing powers are through spit and not tears. That really stressed me out thinking I lost my healing powers! And I would tell him not to worry about fusion and that he’ll eventually be good at that and shape-shifting. And to ask Dad about the Demayos.” Older Steven shrugged. “I think that’s everything…” </p><p>Steven sagged in relief. Spit! He did have healing powers! He had been worried for days over that! He didn’t know what a Demayo was but he just wrote everything down. </p><p>“Sounds like a lot.” </p><p>“It’s nowhere near everything, but I think knowing all of that stuff would make things easier…” He sighed. “To be honest, I don’t know that any of that would make it easier. But it would be worth a try. A lot of the stuff I did was just spur of the moment, but I think all of that would make things happen...sooner, if that makes sense? I mean, if I knew about Rose being Pink, I would have been able to help Jasper. Amethyst never would have doubted herself. But then again, we also may not have fused to make Smoky Quartz…” </p><p>He and Amethyst fuse?! </p><p>“What about with Connie?” Rick asked. </p><p>“...I think I would just let myself know that...Connie and I take different paths. And that it’s okay.” He gave a smile, nuzzling into Rick. “I mean, I have you, right?” </p><p>“I would think you’d wanna tell yourself ‘avoid that weird scientist guy cause he’s batshit crazy!’” </p><p>Steven laughed against him. “No way!” </p><p>“You’re a lot better than her, ya know?” At his Steven’s confused expression, Rick explained. “Your mom.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Steven scoffed. His cell went off and a look of recognition crossed his face. “That’s right. I told Beth I’d pick up Morty and Summer from Jerry’s.” He groaned. “I do not like that man near her.” He gave Rick another peck on the lips. “I’ll be back in twenty!” </p><p>“Take your time.” He waved his Steven off. He waited until he heard the car pull out the driveway before he checked on the younger version of his love, It was so weird seeing a younger Steven but at the same time, it was something he was familiar with. Pearl loved showing off holograms and pictures of hybrid from when he was little. “Ready to go back?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He stood, taking Rick’s hand again. </p><p>Oooo</p><p>“Home sweet home,” Rick joked. </p><p>“Yep!” The younger Steven grinned. “I’m glad I could see what I look like in the future! Even if we couldn’t talk…” </p><p>“Thanks for the help with his gift.” He ruffled the kid’s hair. “You’re going to do fine, ya know? The older version of you is an amazing person. I don’t know why he puts up with me.” </p><p>“Thanks for asking him that stuff. I don’t really understand a lot of it, but I’ll try to use his advice.” </p><p>“You’ll do tons of good, kid.” </p><p>Oooo</p><p>The Gems came home to find Steven sitting with a Gem Pearl and Garnet had long thought was dead. “...Bismuth?” Pearl gasped out, Garnet stunned into silence and Amethyst confused. </p><p>Steven beamed as he ran over to Pearl. “Pearl! Guess what! I met my future self! And he said that there was a Gem hidden in Lion’s mane! This is Bismuth!” </p><p>“Hey, Pearl. Garnet.” Bismuth gave an awkward wave. She cleared her throat. “Steven here has been telling me about all the changes since I’ve been bubbled away.” </p><p>“Bubbled by who?” Garnet questioned. </p><p>“Is someone going to explain what’s going on?” Amethyst groaned, her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>Pearl and Garnet looked frozen and shut down. It was Pearl that eventually spoke up. “I’m sorry. Steven, you said you met your future self?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...kinda.” He admitted. “I was able to see and hear him but he didn’t know I was there. And he talked about some things he went through growing up. He said he wished Bismuth hadn’t been bubbled for so long in Lion’s mane. And he said there was a Gem Lapis in a mirror but I haven’t found that one yet. Oh! And he said my healing powers are through spit and that I fuse with Amethyst and we make Smoky Quartz!” </p><p>“We fuse?!” Amethyst grinned. </p><p>“Yeah! And um...Oh! He said he wished he could tell Pearl he knew about Mom being Pink Diamond and faking her shattering so that Pearl could talk about it.” Steven didn’t miss how the room shifted, Pearl looking horrified. He frowned. “Who’s Pink Diamond, Pearl?” </p><p>Bismuth stayed seated as she waited for an answer. “He asked me before but I wasn’t sure where to start.”</p><p>Oooo</p><p>“Rick!” Steven was cut off with another kiss, breath hitching when those hands eased his legs apart. Rick had seated Steven on his work bench, Beth and the kids out for movies and dinner to give them some alone time. </p><p>“You’re precious to me,” Rick admitted, voice quiet against Steven’s skin. “Everything you are. Everything you do.” He felt like he was going crazy. Steven had changed clothes, now in nightwear that consisted of satin shorts and a matching revealing top, an open robe over them that Rick had taken a lot of joy in untying. He ran his hands over Steven again and again, humming happily. “Fuck, I can’t even tell what’s softer. This or your skin.” </p><p>“Rick, don’t tease me,” Steven laughed. </p><p>“I’m not.” He claimed Steven’s lips again, a hand trailing under the hybrid’s top. “I love you so much.” He moved to lick along Steven’s neck, biting to mark his territory. “You help me so much. You don’t even know how much.” He shivered when Steven’s hands were in his hair. “Fuck, you give me so much of yourself. And all I have to give you is this broken body and sick mind.” </p><p>“Rick…” Steven held his love close, running his hands over the man. “I’ve waited so long to meet you. Ever since I found you in my kitchen.” The scientist froze, keeping his face hidden but listened. “But that wasn’t how we met, the way you said. Since you helped the younger me, we got to meet when you were playing guitar. And I sang. And we fused.” </p><p> </p><p>“I remember. You were so fucking beautiful.” Rick smiled, pulling back to cup Steven’s face, tucking a curl back. “I kept thinking you’re too young for me but you just looked at me like I was the most handsome man in the world and that’s how I felt. And being a part of you and your beautiful mind...I really was worried I was going to hurt you, exposing you to who I am. How I think.” </p><p>Steven smiled and settled into Rick’s hand, holding it to him. “I’m so glad we met.” His gaze became playful. “Buuuuuut that technically means I gave myself an anniversary gift, so you’ll have to do something extra for me.” </p><p>Rick’s brow rose on one side. “What’d you have in mind?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>